Amy, The Beautiful Genius
by Magdalena Saffi-Ann Way-Iero
Summary: When Amy found out about the 'kind of affair' he'd been having with Simon, the scenario that panned out wasn't one that Kieren had thought through, or even thought about. M for later chapters, probably with a little PWP/Lemon. Polygamy.


Kieren's actions while walking back from his house to the bungalow were unpredictable. At first, he'd led Simon, like a dog on a leash, out of his house, however the tables turned when they got halfway through the village. All that frustration Kieren was harbouring turned hot and needy when Simon ended up pinned up against the outside wall of the abandoned council hall, normal, almost non-existent breathing turned into harsh, irregular pants as Kieren's thigh found its way between his legs. No matter how innocent and cool-headed the eighteen-year-old-_forever _looked on a normal day, he most certainly didn't look it now.

"Wonder if that bitch _Maxine Martin_ is still out, watching us like this against her fucking _precious temple _walls?" Kieren's voice was ravaged by lust, anger and a new kind of dominance he had yet to discover in himself. He had little respect for the community at this point in time, and little consideration for any kind of morals. "Wonder if the whole fucking council can see this? They'll milk it for all it's worth; the fact that we're both-" he cut off, slightly breathless, and bit into Simon's earlobe deeply, experimenting with how far he had to go to receive a reaction from the man he had oh-so-much _sweet control _over at the moment. The hot, high whine that Kieren extracted from Simon was enough to prove his point, and also gain the ULA member a moan of appreciation from Ren.

"-Fucking hell, this unbelievably Christian town, with all its bullshit traditions... We'll be cast out, not only as _rotters _but as faggots!" the dangerous tone of risk and hatred and sin and _lust_ in Ren's voice only made Simon rut against his thigh harder and attempt to muffle his groans into Kieren's bared neck, biting and sucking, placing open-mouthed kisses on his bared skin, down to his collarbone. He hoped that they could still mark and bruise- Simon would enjoy tracing black bruises later on, with his fingertips, his tongue.

Ren suddenly pushed back against his shoulders and he hit the wall hard, using it to support his weight as he tried to maintain his balance. The friction was gone, and so was the other body that crushed him, bared his pale neck to him. Simon couldn't help the expressions of disappointment as Kieren extended his hand to him. "We can't really make the situation any worse, or become less respected by the council without the threat of going to Norfolk." Ren panted. Simon agreed, more than a little turned on and _flushed _by the other mans actions.

_Flushed_? Simon feels human when using that word, however he knows he is not human and cannot really flush, due to the lack of blood in his decrepit veins. However the feeling is still there- or maybe it's just the expectancy that makes him feel like his cheeks are burning, his heart is racing and the blood in his body is either running south or to his face. Thinking about that, Simon looked down to the front of his trousers, unaware how Kieren's eyes were following his.

"I never thought that we could..." Kieren trailed off, his youth and lack of sexual situations making him feel too awkward to air what was on his mind. Simon raised his eyebrows, a little more composed and himself.

"Gives me ideas for later." Simon smiled with one side of his mouth, as if he'd made a sarcastic joke, however Kieren was seventy-five percent sure that the comment had been serious. Kieren rolled his eyes, and reluctantly pulled his gaze away from Simon, out to the street where anyone could have just seen the situation. Simon ignored the fact that he was hard for the _first time in forever_ and followed Kieren's eyes.

The feel of Kieren's hand intertwined with his was unusual and a little too committed for the both of them, however it felt nice and relaxing. They were almost home, however the buzz of Kieren's mobile interrupted their comfortable silence, and couple-like gesture. Kieren fumbled into his back pocket and produced a Smartphone, one that Simon had little interest in knowing the brand of, and tapped on the screen. Upon seeing Kieren's raised-eyebrow expression towards the screen, he began to worry that he'd been sent an abusive message; however before he opened his mouth to ask, Kieren thrust the phone towards him.

_Don't try and hide it from me anymore, you two moregous-ies. I saw, but the only thing that annoyed me is that I wasn't allowed to watch! Hehe, I'll be waiting at the bungalow, if you take too long I won't explain why I'm not depressed, stressed or angered about the situation. Take care, Mr. Disciple and Handsome, see you soon! __**AD xoxo 3 3.**_

Kieren and Simon frowned at the phone, even though the text contained her usual signature; AD (standing for Amy Dyer) several hugs and kisses, and two black and blue hearts. "She seems pretty relaxed, but then anyone can seem relaxed through a text message when they're on the verge of suicide or raving mad." The words flew from Simon's mouth before he could stop them or think through the significance they may have to Kieren. Kieren suddenly felt sick to the stomach at the idea of Amy destroying her second chance over a stupid kiss, however he doubted it was something she'd do.

Still, Kieren was in a hurry to get to the bungalow, to apologize and to listen to her and make sure she was okay. Simon trailed behind him once again, letting the other man lead him. Simon didn't exactly know what he felt for the blond, but he knew their feelings for Amy were similar. Simon couldn't say what he felt was sisterly, because he would quite enjoy it if she wanted to fuck him; it was just that their relationship lacked the passion and romance he felt with Kieren. In other words, he could be with her but she was never going to be enough.

The lights were on inside as they approached the bungalow, however the curtains were drawn. Loud indie music pulsed from the house, and Simon just hoped it wasn't loud enough to deafen him as he walked through the door, Kieren by his side. Kieren dropped him a small smile as he entered the house, into the hallway, his head swaying a little at the tune. The intro to _Knee Socks _by the _Arctic Monkeys_ was blaring from the TV speakers in the living room.

"Amy, we got your text! Come talk to us!" Simon shouted out, as confidently as his shaking voice would allow him to.

"In here!" there was a call from the living room, and Kieren looked assertively at Simon, gave his hand a squeeze then turned the corner into the room. Amy was stood up, back to the door frame turning off the playing song.

"Hiya, Handsome!" Her voice lit up the whole room, and so did her grinning face when she turned and engulfed him in a crushing hug.

"Alright, Amy?" Kieren forced himself to smile, having no idea why she was treating him so nicely for making out with her boyfriend.

"Mr. Disciple?" She called out, and Simon, peeking his head around the corner, smiled his hello. "You boys read the message?" her voice shook with uncertainty, like she should be the one apologizing and unsure. Both boys nodded, as she let go of Kieren. "And you want to know why Amy the Beautiful Genius is so relaxed about you two?" She lifted a finger to poke Kieren in his semi-soft stomach and mimed doing it to Simon, who was too far away to poke. _Her _boys both nodded. That was the way Amy saw them- even if they both fell for each other, they were her boys. A devilish, wide smile made its way onto Amy's face, and then it dawned on Simon that this situation was a lot simpler than he and Kieren thought it to be.

"Next time you boys kiss, or go further," her eyes seemed to twinkle with mischief. "I'd like to be involved... Or just watch..."

Amy sat down, and turned the music back on, like she'd just said something you hear everyday about the weather. Simon had been expecting this response, however Kieren, if he was drinking or even could drink, would have spat it out in shock.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"You got the lights on in the afternoon<strong>_

_**And the nights are drawn out long**_

_**And you're kissing to cut through the gloom**_

_**With a cough drop coloured tongue,"**_

* * *

><p>Hello! Now for the first time in forever, I just wrote a fic! There will be more coming... Well, probably a whole chapter in which the three of them put undead arousal to good use! Hehe, I got the idea from a Doctor Who fic, in which River had a fun time with a ganger!EleventhDoctor and the regular boring one *sighs* but then again, there'll be lots of people reading this who wish they could be Amy, just to watch her boys getting off with each other... Sighs...<p>

That's definitely not me! *lies*

Anyway, I'm not gonna drag this out too long, review for smut (the full experience [errmegerrdd I sound like a prozzie])/no smut (experimentation with kisses and intimacy and luuurrrrveeeee)/semi-smut (frottage, possible handjobs, and Amy's wide-as-dinnerplates eyes) Orrrrrrr don't review at all!

Just before I leave you to think I'm crazy, would any of you bang Amy? I'm thinking about writing another fic with my crazy OC's (crazy is an understatement) in which two/one of them entertains Amy while watching Kieren and Simon have the 'Full Experience'. Ooohlala... In a bit, sane-minded people.

-_Daleny-Laney xoxoxox_


End file.
